I Will Never Stop Loving You
by x-Kirsty
Summary: Memories, that's all she had now. "I love you Chad." And with that, he was gone. Heartbreaking one-shot with Sonny and Chad. I cried when I wrote this. Rated T for safety.


**Okay so this is kind of based off my other story, 'Dying Man' but I don't think I'm going to continue with that one. I'm just not feeling it anymore, y'know? Okay so please enjoy this little one shot...here goes nothing.**

_Italics = Flashbacks._

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Memories, that's all she had now.

He was gone, but it shouldn't have happened like that, it didn't have to happen like that.

Whatever had happened to the perfect life they shared? They'd tried to make it better.

Now as she sat, staring at the bare walls of the home they once shared she couldn't help but reminisce on her once bright, beautiful life.

Those were the best years of her life, the ones when her and Chad had lived here together, not one single care in the world. She was truly happy back then, the happiest she had ever been in her life, pure and simple happiness was such an amazing feeling. It made her feel like she could rise above anything. It made her forget all her petty llittle worries and it made her feel free. Free of the normal, everyday things that bound her to reality, free of all the mistakes she had made that would bring her right back down to earth again.

She was totally free back then, and it felt amazing.

Nowadays though, she was stuck. The world was moving too fast around her and she just couldn't keep up. She was stuck in the past. Stuck reminscing about happier times.

Nowadays she was never happy, there were some brief glimpses, but nothing compared to the happiness she's once had. Glimplses like when her beautiful golden haired daughter smiled at her and Sonny would tell her old stories about her father. But moments like that would only bring frsh pain back to the utter blackness that was the hole in her soul. The hole that had been there ever since she had watched her husband's soul been taken away many years ago now.

_Sonny walked inside the calm green walls that were the small hospital room her beautiful husband lay in. He was dying, she knew it. Complicated angry machinery was all around him. This machinery was his life now. She looked down into his glorious blue eyes, there was no sense of giving up in them, even though his life was hanging by a thread now._

Cancer had taken him away from her. She had never gotten over it, she never would fully recover from it. He was her entire world, she loved him more than she loved her own life. And she could never stop loving him.

The world now was moving even faster around her. Her little girl had grown up faster than she would have liked and she was getting married soon.

_A sense of belonging came over Sonny as they sat on the hypnotizing beach that was the very location of their first real date. Now it was to become so much more. She looked over to the man who was staring back at her. He smiled slowly._

"_You are my life," he stated simply, "you are my whole entire world Sonny Munroe, I love you more than I love myself..."_

_Sonny laughed at this bold statement, a meak laugh because she knew it was time. _

"_Sonny please, I love you so very much," he pulled out a small box from the inside pocket on his grey suede jacket, "will you do me the absolute honour of becoming mine forever?"_

_She felt as if she were floating, she was ecstatic. She pulled him into an electric hug and she laughed, and she cried._

"_Yes! Yes! Oh how I love you,"_

_And the two of them sat there, in the shadow of sundown, simply being._

Her little girl. Their little life. Married as she once had been. Blissfully happy as she once had been.

_She looked at his deep blue eyes through the veil that masked her face from the world. She almost laughed at the expression on his face, that stupid smile of pure love for the woman walking toward him._

_This was their day, at last this was their day._

_She forced herdelf to look away from her groom to the happy faces of the people crowded into the small church. Her family, her friends. His family, his friends. No, their family, their friends. She glanced over at her best friend Tawni, she was beaming just like the rest of them. Her mother was wiping happy tears from her face._

_She stopped by the altar and looked into her love's eyes. Utter happiness beamed thorugh them and reflected off every wall in the whole church._

_The ceremony and the priest's words went by in a blur for the both of them. And as those last worlds were spoken, Chad lifted the veil that covered Sonny's beautiful face. She was always so beautiful._

"_You may now kiss your bride." And with that thier lips met and he was hers and she was his...forever._

She wished her baby all the happiness in the world and more. If her little girl felt half the happiness Sonny felt on her wedding day she knew that she would be truly happy.

_Sonny simply didn't know what to feel, she couldn't feel happy, not yet anyway. Disbelief, excitment, shock...words couldn't describe what she felt right now._

_She ran downstairs quietly, so not to wake hersleeping husband. She grabbed two buns from the cupboard and put them into th warm oven. The delicious aroma wafted through the whole house._

"_Sonny?" He asked as he stepped into the large, marble kitchen. "Whatever is that delicious smell?" Sonny gave him one of her large, trademark smiles._

"_Honey...we've got a bun in the oven!" she screamed and ran into his arms. The expression on his face was absolutely priceless._

"_A baby!" He stood her upright on the ground, out of his arms. He looked into hereyes and he knew that this was the happiest the two of them had ever been. "Yesssss!" He shouted as he pulled her in for a kiss._

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the expression of utter disbelief when she told him they had 'a bun in the oven'.

She wished so much that he was here again so that she could tell him how much she loved him still and how she could never stop loving him. She wished so much that she could feel his warm hands trace up and down her skin and feel his sweet kiss on her lips and all over her body. She wished so much that she could here him whisper 'I love you' one more time. Just one more time.

They were soulmates, they were supposed to be toghether forever.

_Sonny perched on the edge of the uncomfortable hospital bed and studied her husband's face carefully. It was pale now, because he was dying. He was dying and his skin was pale._

_He reached out with weak hands to touch Sonny's large bump. Their baby, their little girl._

"_Take care of her for me Sonshine, take care of Mackenzie Dylan Cooper for me," his voice was weak, everything about him was weak now. She smiled tenderly down at him._

"_You know I will Chad," he tried his best to smile back at her._

"_Yes, I know you will," Sonny tried to blink back the tears in her eyes as she watched him trying his very hardest just to smile, he shouldn't have to go this way. In the corner the doctor cleared his throat. Sonny knew what that meant._

"_This is it," he said simply. Those three words broke her heart, this really was it. All the happy memories they'd shared, and they were finally coming to their bittersweet conclusion. All the emotion that had built up inside of Sonny for the past few months was showing itself now. It was showing itself in the form of the horrendous pain ofknowing that she was losing him, she would never hear his voice again, he would never hold her in his arms again. He would never meet his unborn daughter and she was never going to see him again._

"_I love you so much," she whispered. Her heart was breaking and she didn't want him to see it, there was a lump in her throat and she couldn't feel a thing._

"_I love you Sonny," he was becoming incoherent now, "I've never met anyone quite like you and I truly, truly love you with my whole heart and soul, I truly do Sonny. But now I must go, you have to let me go," Sonny could see the tears in his eyes._

"_Just know that I truly love you too Chad, with my whold heart and soul...you are my life and my world and I will never stop loving you,"_

"_I need to go now Sonny, I love you," Sonny watched as the machinery slowed down._

"_I love you Sonny, I love you so much,"_

"_I love you Chad." He smiled. And with that, an flat ring echoed through the halls of the hospital. And with that, he was gone._

But he was gone now.

Cancer had taken him from her.

And she would never stop loving him.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**


End file.
